JakeNeytiri love scene
by Loupokami
Summary: There just wasn't enough in the movie to satisfy me or my hag. So she asked if I would write a sex scene out between the two. I'm not too big into writing sex scenes, but it turned out okay. Warning, hot alien sex inside.


The Na'vi sex scene for Amber (Jake Sully and Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'it)

They gazed in amazement at one another beneath the glowing tendrils of the sacred trees. Every part of her body yearned for his touch, and her mouth tingled as their lips met for the first time. She wanted to finally be one with this man, because at last he could see her for more than just another being. Her eyes closed slowly as he lifted her into a strong embrace.

His tongue was hot and seemed to instinctively wrestle against hers gently at first, but more forcefully as their passion increased. His muscles tensed as he held her tighter, gently rubbing his hands down her back. Their bodies and tongues moved in perfect rhythm with one another.

He broke away from their tight hold just for a moment; his stare was intense as though he were looking deep into her very essence.

"I see you." He spoke softly as he worked his lips from nape of her neck to the top of her breasts. She could feel the wet heat of his tongue enveloping each nipple. She felt every taste bud against her soft blue flesh; the sensation radiated waves of heat throughout her body. She had wanted him to take her for so long; she could feel her loins moisten whenever their bodies touched. She was ready to take him into her.

Her leg brushed up against the length of his manhood, and she knew he was ready too. She wasn't afraid he would hurt her; she trusted him completely. He was Na'vi now, though she knew his human mind and alien body were fighting for control. He would eventually trust his body, as he had been taught by her people.

Such tenderness by a man wasn't what she had expected, as she had been told by more experienced women of her tribe. She knew his body would eventually give way to his desire, and she did not know how to prepare herself for him... all of him. Her situation was much different. This was another being, another type of man from an entirely different world.

She gasped in ecstasy as he made the first bond. Their tendrils became willfully tangled and they were now of one mind. She could feel what he felt, and he felt all of the pleasure of his new mate. His pupils dilated immediately at this new sensation. His vision faded for a second, and he could now see himself with her as though he were watching from three different points of view. He was startled at first by this sensation, but she gently touched the back of her fingers to his cheek and gave him an encouraging smile.

She did not expect what her lover did next, and she quivered as his tongue began to explore her nether regions. She gave a slight tug at his hair to get his attention.

"This is strange behavior…" She said briefly before moaning loudly as thousands of taste buds gently brushed over the top of her labia landing a direct bull's eye to her swollen clit.

"Trust me…" he said as he gently slid one finger between her lips and flattened his tongue over more of her budding clitoris. She was over flowing, and he felt everything she felt as he slowly slid another digit inside of her. He knew she would come soon, and he adjusted his speed accordingly. He loved her taste. She was much sweeter than any human woman he had ever been with on earth, and the pleasure he was experiencing along with her was completely beyond human comprehension.

He could feel she was at the peak of her desire as his fingers slowly slid in and out of her, and his tongue lapped continuously against every pleasure sensor between her thighs. Her moans became much louder, and her body tensed and shook as she came. She grabbed her lover's long hair to slow him down as she continued to breathe heavily, still quivering in ecstasy.

He could feel the watery pre-cum between his own legs; his body wanted her badly. He was very surprised by his own length, how hard he was, and how much he ached. His loincloth was so tight that he began to bend painfully. He had been so busy training with the tribe, he hadn't taken the time to discover the true size of his new anatomy. He had to set it free, but he knew he would have to be gentle with her.

She was inexperienced and still very tight, even though the length and girth of his two fingers prepared her space for what would come next.

He was panting heavily as he tried to control his body, letting his mind decide his next course of action. If he hurt her, he would feel it. He thought in amazement at how harmonic the Na'vi bodies were with not only the environment, but with each other as well. There was no trial and error here; he would feel everything his lover felt be it pain or pleasure.

She could sense his hesitation.

"Do not be afraid, Jake." Neytiri said breathlessly as she took his hands and placed them upon her breasts. "Feel my heart beat, my breath. I want you more than anything right now."

He let his body give into his desire as he lifted her over his shaft and slowly lowered her down its length. She stopped breathing for a moment as she let him fill her slowly. She could feel every part of him – every inch, every vein went deeper inside of her. Pain gave way to pleasure as he hilted his way into her carefully.

Jake could feel his cock sliding inside of her tight space, but he could also feel it inside of him. The sensation was beyond any words or comprehension. Everything he did to her could be felt by him. It felt so incredible; he pulled completely out and started gently pushing every inch of his new manhood inside of her again. The experience seemed almost homoerotic as he started trembling at this new sensation; it was strange as he felt it slide in and out through their tsahaylu. He loved every second of it.

Now that he had sheathed himself fully inside of her once more, he laid her down softly on the lush forest floor and positioned himself on top of her. He leaned in and their tongues met, faster and more intense this time. As he started to thrust, their tongues experimented with other parts of their face, neck and upper torso. It was so primal, so animalistic. Everything became heightened; sense of smell, touch, awareness was magnified one-hundred times over.

His hips were moving faster and more rhythmically than before, as he could feel her starting to reach her climax. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it, but he used every technique to make sure she was completely satisfied.

Their moans and screams increased in volume as they started to reach their breaking points. Almost simultaneously, they both tensed up as he came inside of her. All he could feel was spasms as the two of them released every bit of passion that had built up between them for so many months. She could feel him throbbing as a mixture of their hot fluids started to overflow inside of her. They both couldn't stop then even if they wanted to. The orgasm lasted for an astonishing several minutes, and he ached badly when it was over. There was nothing that could have prepared him for everything he had just experienced.

He leaned into her, drenched in sweet-smelling sweat and collapsed exhausted to the side of her. They were connected and still embracing as he quickly slid out of her. She could feel the warm, thick fluid slowly dripping down her inner thigh. He could barely move as he used his last bit of energy to tighten his embrace with Neytiri.

"Oe-l nga-ti kam‹ei›e." She uttered breathlessly as she looked over to her new mate.

He smiled.

"I finally know the true meaning of those words." Jake said weakly as he drifted completely out of consciousness. The words "we are mated for life…" echoed through his soul as his thoughts shifted to his human body.

He woke up, completely dumbfounded by what just happened. "Jake what are you doing…" At this point, the forest seemed like a much better place to be than inside of his claustrophobic chamber.

"That was amazing." Jake whispered to himself as he unlatched the chamber and maneuvered himself to his wheelchair.


End file.
